


Drunk Wedding Guests

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Champagne, Community: hp_humpdrabbles, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:36:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1438582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Champagne at weddings, because a pissed out of her mind ex-girlfriend is always a good thing.  Or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Wedding Guests

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the final 2 round of Humpmadness at [](http://hp-humpdrabbles.livejournal.com/profile)[**hp_humpdrabbles**](http://hp-humpdrabbles.livejournal.com/) I got second place and I actually really enjoyed this one. I liked writing it and I liked it again when I re-read it, so I'm perfectly content with the results. Congrats, [](http://shocolate.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://shocolate.livejournal.com/)**shocolate**! It was a well-deserved win, my dear.

**Title:** Drunk Wedding Guests  
 **Author:** [](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/profile)[**luvscharlie**](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Characters:** George Weasley/Lavender Brown  
 **Prompt:** Champagne  
 **Word Count:** 500  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Warnings:** None.  
 **Summary:** Champagne at weddings, because a pissed out of her mind ex-girlfriend is always a good thing. Or not.  
 **Author's Notes:** Originally written for the final 2 round of Humpmadness at [](http://hp-humpdrabbles.livejournal.com/profile)[**hp_humpdrabbles**](http://hp-humpdrabbles.livejournal.com/) I got second place and I actually really enjoyed this one. I liked writing it and I liked it again when I re-read it, so I'm perfectly content with the results. Congrats, [](http://shocolate.livejournal.com/profile)[**shocolate**](http://shocolate.livejournal.com/)! It was a well-deserved win, my dear.

George approached a table in the centre of the reception. "You okay?"

Lavender looked at him through bloodshot eyes and waved her nearly full champagne glass about. "Okay? He wants to know if I'm okay." She seemed to be talking to no one and everyone at once. "I'm just toasting the happy couple. The bride and groom. You know, the one that's your baby brother and his fucking bride. With _really_ bad hair." She looked down at her empty glass. "Who drank my drink?"

George took a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his face. "I'm wearing most of it. As is the _angry_ lady behind you." He mouthed an 'I'm sorry' at the damp wedding guest as he sat down.

"I didn't invite you to sit." She clutched her champagne bottle protectively. "And I'm not sharing."

"Bad day?"

"The worst. My boyfriend's married. To _her_."

"Your boyfriend? Wasn't that a _really_ long time ago?"

"That doesn't matter. I am the ex-girlfriend. The first love. The-- god, being dramatic is hard when you're this pissed." She shook her head at George. "Don't _you_ worry about it." She refilled her glass, nearly dumping the bottle's remains into her lap. A good splash of it hit the ground. "Fuck. I was saving that."

"I think you've had enough."

"Don't you tell me what to do!" Lavender shouted. Everyone turned to look at the spectacle.

"That's enough." George tossed Lavender over his shoulder as she kicked him repeatedly. "Stop that!" He gave her bum a hard swat.

"Don't you touch my bum! I'll scream!"

"Louder than you're screaming now? I'm not sure that's possible. Besides, your bum is an irresistible target. I had to smack it."

Her drunken mood swing shifted quickly, and she used her coy, girlish, 'aren't-I-just-adorable?'-chat-up-a-man voice. "You think my bum is irresistible? That's about the sweetest thing I've ever--"

"It's _really_ big and needs to be spanked."

"Big? Did you just call me fat? Oh. My. God." She began kicking him with renewed fervour. "When I get free, I'm going to--"

"Sit on me with your giant arse?"

"Too far with the cheek, Weasley!"

"Left cheek or right? Stopped feeling sorry for yourself?"

Lavender jabbed an elbow into his side. "Yes. Now I feel sorry for _you_ because after I'm done letting you fuck me over a table, I plan to cut off your willy and stuff it in your foul mouth!"

"Sex _and_ castration?"

"Wedding champagne makes me randy. I've had a lot of it. It's not my fault." She shrugged.

George shrugged too. "Let's find a table, so I can search your knickers for dangerous pointy objects." He grinned goofily. "Oh wait, the pointy thing is in my pants."

"Ugh. Be glad I'm really horny, or that would have put me right out of the mood."

"Need more champagne?"

"You should bring a bottle in case you decide to talk again."

George set her on her feet. "I'll get the bottle."

"I'll get the knife."


End file.
